


烟与泪

by Lucius_L



Series: Protege [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: *详细的毒瘾发作描写。*有失禁。
Series: Protege [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593628
Kudos: 5





	烟与泪

**Author's Note:**

> *详细的毒瘾发作描写。  
> *有失禁。

第二次F磕得晕乎乎地同N做过之后，卷着被子缩在了床角。他的头发被汗湿得粘在额前，像只掉进水里的小猫。

“你……你唔可以同A讲……”他哭着说，声音仍然在颤抖，今天他穿着条白裙子，露出白皙的小腿，在昏暗的灯光下触目惊心，似乎连淡青色的血管都展示着清纯的淫靡。他继续哭着，呓语着些什么，N听不清他在说些什么。

他猜想F大约很爱自己的先生，不像他恶意猜想的那样，是总是送上门的免费品。这让他不免又升起了些怜惜，连语气都微微柔软了下来：“那你就答应我戒毒啰？”他靠过去，拍了拍被子团。

“我、我唔得的……”F嗫嚅着推拒，尽力用被子包裹住露在外面的小腿，彻底用棉被把自己武装起来。

“你得的——”N抓住他的一只脚，强硬地把他整个人拖出来，他的白裙子蹭了上去，露出了满是针孔的大腿和红肿的肛口。

N难得强势地侵入了F的生活，把他从一片混乱的浑浑噩噩的人生中拖了出来。他当真开始逼着F戒毒，他想要F真的只是件不售出的展览品，而不是自轻自贱的便宜货。F毒瘾发作他就把他绑在床上，任由他怎么哀叫挣扎，只是顺着他的头发轻轻抚摸他的头皮，用温和的语气同他讲话。有时F痉挛的症状会持续很久，他也一直从天光陪着他到天黑。

他也没再同F做过爱。

那天他收工回来时，F正跌在客厅的地板上，整个人蜷成一团，浑身被汗湿透，牙齿不停地格格打战，眼泪鼻涕一起往外流，把一张脸搞得乱七八糟。N看到他裤裆也乌糟邋遢地湿了、那是他失禁的尿液。

但比起会涂着口红穿着裙子半夜敲门的F，他却更喜欢这样的他。N没丝毫嫌弃地艰难架起他来放在床上，先拿来毛巾擦干净F的脸，又想用绑带像往常F发作时那样把他绑在床头。

“冇啊……冇绑我……”F胡乱地软弱无力地推拒着他的手，呓语般地哀求着，“唔得了……唔得……海洛英唔得……摇、摇头丸都……唔得乜？就、就给我少少……今日戒一点……下、下次再一点……都得的啊……”他胡搅蛮缠着，声音断断续续，像是从胸腔里好不容易挤出来的。

“唔得——”N有些心疼，可不愿承认地又有些奇妙的快感，俯身吻他汗湿的额角，“你应承我要戒掉的，冇半途而废喔。”

“啊……哈啊……”F剧烈地耸动了一下身体，又很快就痛苦地蜷缩起来，“唔得……好难过……我好难过……”因为流了太多生理泪，他的眼角已经很红了。

N又轻轻吻了吻他眼角咸咸的泪水，哄着他：“冇嘢，冇嘢……你得嘅……”

F胡乱摇着头，哽咽着，抓弄起自己的阴茎，胡乱拨弄着，想得到点什么快感，好摆脱如影随形的饥渴。可他这时候根本硬不起来，两腿间的东西只是被湿漉漉的裤子包裹着，难受极了。

“……N，你搞我吧……我求求你搞我……”他忽然扑上来，紧紧抓住N的一只手臂，像是溺亡者抓着浮木。他感觉自己骨子里翻出痒来，不管什么都好，他不想再这么下去了。

“F……”N被他这样的举动搞懵了，傻傻地叫了他的名字，却不知该如何是好。

“搞我……搞我……”F急切地抓着N的手往自己胸部按，察觉到N的不配合，又颤抖着解开N的皮带为他口交。只是他抖得实在太厉害，失去了力道，牙齿总是刮到N的阴茎不提，还将龟头一下子吞进了喉咙，搞得自己干呕起来。

N犹豫了很久，还是把手扣在了他肩上。他脱下了F湿乎乎的裤子和内裤，同样用毛巾擦拭他的下体。他将一只手指探进F的体内，摸到了触感不同的前列腺点用力按压。F发出了很长的一声呻吟，好像是为了痛苦之外的一点点其他感受而感到慰藉。N于是继续按压着那一点，F的身体不受控制地早已敞开，他又加多一根手指。

F花了平时好几倍的时间才勉强勃起，他仍然颤抖着，已经没有了力气，气若游丝地发出呻吟。他艰难地握住了N的阴茎，不管不顾地往自己后边塞。“求你……求求你……”他用充满了水雾的眼睛望着N，恳求着。

N从床头柜取出一只安全套。插入的时候他迷迷糊糊地想，还是做了。

他似乎成了F的镇痛剂，F几乎是拼命把自己的身体往N的阴茎上面送。这当然比不上吸毒的快感，但每次注射之后都同性联系起来，让他像是条条件反射的狗一样，从性爱中也能勉强找到一点抚慰。他揽着N的脖子，屁股夹着N的阴茎，放浪地乱七八糟叫着。

N继续干他，看着F这样，他居然多了些奇怪的爽快，似乎他中意用正义的理由冠冕堂皇地虐待F一样。“……你得的……你睇，这唔係几好……？”他摸着F的头发，一边发力干他，一边凑在他耳边说道。

F仍然流着泪，脸在他肩窝蹭动，似乎在摇头。N拍了拍他的屁股，对着前列腺点继续进攻，似乎是想靠性爱让他戒掉毒品。

F用力抓着他的肩，在他身上留下很深的血痕，也抓挠着自己，乳头都被他自己用指甲抠弄得红肿破皮。

“啊……再搞我，再搞我那里……”他叫着，尽量让自己不去在意深入骨髓的痛痒，可这实在太难了，只是让他在痛苦的间隙品尝到些爱欲的滋味罢了。

N射过之后他还是没能高潮，于是焦虑地含住N的阴茎，企图让他立刻再硬起来。发现这一目标没法立刻达成之后，他跌跌撞撞地扑到床头，从抽屉里翻出了个跳蛋。

N从来都不知道自己家里还有这种东西，目瞪口呆地看着F在自己面前上演了一出活色生香的show。

F的后穴几乎是主动地将那东西吞了下去，他颤抖着手指，按了好几次才让它震动起来。F像是总算松了口气，肩头又痉挛了一次，让他不得不把自己蜷起来，花了十几秒才让自己慢慢缓过来。他再继续翻找出更多东西填充自己，尝过了毒品，似乎一般的性爱已经满足不了他。

他把跳蛋的档位调到最高，仿佛隔着肚皮都感受得到它的剧烈震动，又找出了一根假阴茎，不管不顾地也塞进后面，把那颗跳蛋顶到很深的地方，他也许只想把自己弄坏而已。

“啊……唔得……”他求助地看着N，上半身扑在他怀里，扭动着，哀叫着。N感受得到他坐在他腿上的屁股里面，那些填充物正努力工作着。他有点被看轻了的感觉，半带点生气地揉搓F的胸，用两个大拇指按压他的乳头，饱受蹂躏的部位也依稀带去些快感，让F渐渐有了些想射精的感觉。

他烦躁地撸动着自己的阴茎，在N的腹肌上来回蹭着，终于射出的时候有种“总算了事”的倦怠，却没太多快感。紧跟着他又失禁了，搞得自己和N都一团糟。

F羞耻地哭了出来，抱着头缩在角落。他仍然宁愿用枯燥的性爱麻痹自己，有时是那些会震动的小玩具，有时候是N的阴茎。

快要天光的时候F的毒瘾总算是渐渐消退了下去，可他眼睛里面的光也渐渐暗淡了下去。

他凝视着N，苍白的嘴唇不断颤抖，也许想说些什么。可他最终什么也没有讲，只是推开了N，又哭又笑，疯疯癫癫地跑出门去了。


End file.
